


Missing you

by ShadowFairy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Shin was in love with Wolgang but due certain hings their relationship wasn't the same until he drunkenly dialed his number.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> It was something that was dying and rothing in my computer but I guess someone might want to read it. It's been so long since I wrote something and for such I hope this is good.

They’ve known each other for a long time and maybe their feelings were as old as their friendship and to say they didn’t realize their own feelings was an overstatement.

For Shin, it had been a surprise to find that Wolfgang was taking the college entrance exams despite his complaints about school and studying or even to keep studying at all to follow a career. Yet, there he was, taking the test and trying to get into one of the best colleges of the country. For Wolfgang was surprising and even a bit painful to find that Shin got into a relationship -even more painful when it wasn’t from Shin himself but someone else- as soon as the semester began. It was surprising in the sense of someone finding Shin quite attractive but the fact of Shin giving time to someone else, rather his studies. The relationship was short lived but it happened even when it felt like a dream. A bad dream. They didn’t get estranged but things weren’t the same after that relationship, they took a step backwards from each other. As if a chilly wind had stopped them from walking.

Wolfgang still recalled the first time he had bought a gift for Shin, he had pulled his mother from store to store wishing he could find something perfect for Shin but he only got a red scarf but what Wolfgang had missed to remember was Shin’s eyes, the way they shone when he saw not the scarf but Wolfgang handing him a gift. Shyly with red cheeks and the other boy could only chuckle as he took the gift. Nothing exchanged as it was something completely unexpected. It was a memory engraved in his mind. The hunting, the crying and the resignation.

That sole moment in which Shin had walked away from him, even if it had been a few weeks made everything change for Wolfgang. If there was any faint indication of Shin’s feelings reciprocating his, they died the moment the other had started a relationship and what Wolfgang never knew because it was something he didn’t want to know and because Shin was embarrassed enough to say that it had been his first. The lies and the secrets made a huge tool in an already fragile relationship but it was still holding, as they had been unable to let go. They were still trying to catch each other but things were still slipping from their fingers.

One thing never changed was Wolfgang’s feelings. No matter how many times Shin wandered away, Wolfgang was true to himself and his feelings but every second that went by, Shin went further away, becoming not only a stranger but a different person of what Wolfgang was used to know and maybe it was time to actually let him go and become less than acquaintances. It was a thought that was dancing and prancing in Wolfgang’s head as he saw how the person he had loved his whole life was out of his reach once again. 

He was lying on Sys, bed as the other worked on his newfound obsession. Bullet Journaling and, one thing Sys was good at was doing crafty stuff. He heard only the sound of the pen against the notebook and it was intensified by the fact that Sys just swore to only use fountain pens and the sound was soothing. Wolfgang won’t complain, it was relaxing. Paper ripping and the glue tape. The soothing moment of tranquility was broken and Wolfgang's phone rang. Sys kept working, undisturbed.

“Yes,” Wolfgang answered, not even looking at the caller. 

“Handsome,” the person on the other side said, dragging the letters together. “Come find me.” The voice sounded familiar but as he dragged the words together made him doubt the owner. He took his phone to see the caller.  _ Shin _ . 

“Where are you?” he exclaimed and Sys turned to see him. It was the worry in his voice. “Okay, I’m going.” Before Sys could ask Wolfgang said, “Shin is drunk.” The boy tried to get into his feet but Wolfgang stopped him. 

“He’ll hate it if you see him drunk,” Sys said, taking Wolfgang’s hand.

“He called me, it means something.”

“Wolfgang, he’s drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Sys squeezed Wolfgang’s hand.

“Just this time,” he said, almost like a plea and Sys released his grip. He watched Wolfgang leave and stared a t the closed door for a few minutes before he retaked his unfinished work. Sys was pretty much aware of what both of his friends felt for each other but he never acted out to help them. It was that he never felt he had the right to do something and more than anything it wasn’t his job to do anything related to the sort but when it came to Shin’s recent attitude he was all down to help him and he was the one he often called when he was drunk. He called crying, telling him how much he missed Wolfgang and no matter how many times Sys had told him to retake their lost friendship the other always denied such requests and it wasn’t Sys job to do more than that. He did his part anyways, if they were being oblivious of everything else was nothing to do with him.

Wolfgang ran towards Shin, the boy was clinging to one of his friends. The boy was rolling his eyes as Shin talked and it wasn’t until Wolfgang was close enough that he knew what he was saying. Shin was complimenting Wolfgang, saying how handsome and how good of a person he was.

“Shin,” Wolfgang called and Shin turned to see him. The boy smiled widely, a smile that went from ear to ear and the sight made Wolfgang blush.

“Look who’s here,” Shin said and as he dragged his words he dragged his feet towards Wolfgang, he staggered and almost fell but Wolfgang catched him. He put his arm around Shin’s waist and as he did he noticed how the other had lost some weight and Shin was already thin, he might have gone thinner. “My dear friend Wolfgang,” he said and hugged him tightly and everything was light and almost fluffy until Shin spoke again. “I’ve missed you.” He wasn’t smiling anymore and there were tears on the corner of his eyes. Wolfgang had known Shin for a long time but he never saw him cry and as he watched Shin’s face break he knew he didn’t want to see that. He wondered if it had been a mistake.

“I missed you too,” Wolfgang answered and Shin smiled. He was quite drunk and he knew it wouldn’t stop soon. He bowed to Shin’s friends before he took him. He had one of Shin’s arms around his shoulders as he guided him towards his own apartment since it had been long since Shin moved from his apartment. Shin was quite gone as he started singing out of tune and a bit too loud but it was amusing how he was breaking from his usual character and it was something new for Wolfgang and in a way he liked it.

It took sometime to get home. Shin was already dozing off when they got into Wolfgang’s apartment, he let Shin fall into his bed and he sat beside it on the floor. Shin had started to sober up but he was too tired to get what was happening and he just hoped for the best when he fell asleep. Wolfgang stared at Shin sleep for a minute or two before he went into the living room and slept on the couch.

There were so many things Shin was used to, waking up with a hangover was one of them and waking up in Wolfgang’s apartment was another one but waking up in Wolfgang's room with a hangover was something he had never done before. He stood up in a rush, everything turned around and he only had time to go running to the bathroom to throw up. It was too late to cry over spilled milk and Shin was trying to not cry but that was only because he felt totally embarrassed and he didn’t know how to deal with that as he never knew how to deal with his feelings towards Wolfgang.

“Are you okay?” Wolfgang asked and Shin was ready to throw up again. “I made some food but maybe you won’t be able to eat it.”

Shin shook his head and he stood up, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll eat it.” He walked beside Wolfgang without looking at him. He didn’t remember what he did at all and that was what he was ashamed for. What did he do? What did he say? Everything jumbled on his head, dancing, trying to get sense at the foggy memories of him dialing Wolfgang’s number as he was craving to hear his voice, no, he was craving to see him to touch him. It had been a long time ago since they saw each other and even more time since they hugged each other.

Shin sat on the table as Wolfgang had requested and waited for the food. Everything was a bit unnerving. One thing he knew for sure was that Wolfgang wouldn’t ask anything Shin didn’t want to share and it was what Shin hated the most. If Wolfgang just asked he would be unable to lie but if he didn’t say a thing, things would remain the same but the truth was nothing was the same. Not their relationship and not even their feelings. The thought made his eyes a bit watery but he tried to keep composed as he ate accompanied by Wolfgang.

It had been a long time since Shin had called Wolfgang his best friend, long before his first relationship and everything began with the thought of him and Wolfgang. He thought that if he didn’t call him his best friend, the only remaining thing was being lovers but he thought of it by himself, without voicing anything to Wolfgang, expecting him to get the hint, to get the idea and understand that he was in love but nothing happened as he wanted to and he was hurt. In his pain he went out found someone and shared many things, many secrets and many nights together until they had sex and it wasn’t anything out of the world. It had been plain and boring and even when he tried different things or changed partners, it was the same. Something was missing in the equation.

Shin looked at Wolfgang, at his golden eyes and he sighed. He missed everything about the other men but it wasn’t just physical, he missed the comfort Wolfgang provided. Wolfgang looked at him and smiled, a shy smile that Shin recognized making him chuckle. He went back to stare at his food and nothing was shared. There was silence and they would wait for the other to start talking, too scared to be the first one to break that comfortable ambiance. It wouldn’t hurt Wolfgang to just ask why he got drunk but he thought Shin didn’t want to talk about it and maybe perhaps he didn’t want to hear it at all. Shin recently broke up with his partner and as much as he heard it hadn’t been a nice break up. He was scared to hear how much in love Shin was. 

There had been so many things unsaid since the very beginning of their friendship.

“I’ve missed you,” Wolfgang said, building up some of his courage. There might be something that shouldn't be kept unsaid. Shin chuckled softly.

Shin smiled with a blush on his cheeks “I’ve missed you too.”

They stared at each other in silence.

“Hey,” Shin said softly, “yesterday I was out of myself, I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” 

Wolfgang laughed, a bit too loud making Shin’s blush go a bit redder. “You sang loudly,” he said and Wolfgang could see Shin’s ears going red. “Out of tune too.”

“Stop,” he complained and Wolfgang smiled. 

“I don’t lie, I even recorded you.” Wolfgang moved to get his phone from his pocked but Shin screamed almost under his breath making Wolfgang snort a loud laugh. 

Shin’s cheeks were dusted in pink, he smiled as he saw Wolfgang laugh. It was a sound he was used to hearing, not anymore and when the thought went into his head, his smile faltered and disappeared.

“Why did we fall apart?” Shin asked and Wolfgang’s laugh,-that still resonated in Shin’s ears- died.

“I should be the one asking that,” Wolfgang said, the tone of his voice made Shin shiver. “You just went ahead by yourself and never let me follow you at all.”

“When I…”

“Shin, I never said anything because I think only of your happiness but… You kept hiding things from me without telling me anything, how did you think I felt?”

“I don’t understand…” Shin mumbled and he couldn’t keep watching Wolfgang. He played with his hands on his lap.

“When you date you never tell me, Sys has to tell me,” Wolfgang said and he sounded hurt, Shin looked at him and saw how his eyes were forming tears but he didn’t dare to move. “It’s your happiness and I want to share it with you but never let me, and everytime it feels like you get further away from me.”

Shin stood up, pushing the chair and it screeched against the floor. He moved to place his hand on Wolfgang’s face but stopped midway before Wolfgang took it, wanting to feel Shin’s warmness against his skin. “I felt dirty,” Shin said softly but he didn’t fight against Wolfgang’s touch. “When I first started to date, I was scared to tell you for some reason but after I had sex for the first time I realized that I never wanted it to happen again. I was being used that time…” Shin held his breath for a second or two and held his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see Wolfgang’s expression. “It was after it that I realized I was in love with you and I couldn’t face you properly because I knew you didn’t feel the same.”

There was a silence and Wolgang’s touch faltered for a second. He released Shin’s hand for a moment and the other could feel how the tears started to slip from his closed eyes. Wolfgang pulled Shin’s arm strongly and Shin could feel the rim of the table hitting his hip but he only could focus on that pain for a second because he could feel Wolfgang’s lips over him and that sensation was overwhelming enough to forget everything else. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry but he could see Wolfgang’s gaze over him. A bit embarrassed he closed his eyes again. Their lips were only pressed together with no movement whatsoever because Wolfgang was waiting for Shin to make the first step but he was not willing to do it, everything just in spite of fear because no matter what was happening at that very moment Shin was still afraid to do something wrong. 

Wolfgang broke the touch and caressed Shin’s hand softly. “I’ve always loved you.”

Shin never expected to hear those words and when he did, all his tears started pouring and he started to sob, he hated himself that very moment, he was the happiest he had ever been and he couldn’t help himself but cry. Wolfgang moved from his side of the table to hug him. There was nothing said and in a way Shin was grateful for it. At the end of the day what he always wanted to hear he already heard it and when Wolfgang said it again he hid his face on Wolfgang’s chest before muttering “I love you too.”


End file.
